The Singing Ninja (Sasuke UchihaxUke Male Reader!)
by pinkyfoxashley
Summary: Welcome! This is an adult rated, disney-like, story about a quirky young boy and his crush, the emo, Sasuke Uchiha! Jade Bell has always been one thing, a singer. He's always loved singing, and he brings him to a place that no one has every brought him. Raised as an orphan, he needed a way to escape the harsh realities of the world, so, he began to sing. But there's more than


_"Dear Mr, Journal,_

 _How are you today? Did you and Mrs. Journal get over your disagreement?"_ I smile and doodle two journals arguing, one with a little bow on its spine. _"Things for me are pretty good. As of right now I'm sitting in a little woody area with no one to bother me. Yay me right? So get this, tomorrow I start the Ninja Academy! Isn't that fun! I can't wait Mr. Journal! I'm gonna meet all kinds of people and make friends and even eat lunch with them!"_ I giggle and look around, smiling at all the pretty flowers where I'm at. I think it's a training ground, but I don't know. _"But, that also means that I'll have to leave you at home Mr. Journal, don't be too upset! I won't be gone for too long, just a couple of hours, promise! So-"_

I gasp as I see fish jumping out of the water and I stand up to walk over to them. I get on my knees and place my journal to the right of me, and stare at the beautiful fish. Their scales shimmering from the water and light hitting them. I place my hand in the water and gasp from the coldness of it's depth. But smaller fish swim around my hand and kiss at the weird body part. I smile as I can imagine their little heads tilting at the weird object that has entered their home.

Not too long after, I see the sun begin to set and I grab Mr. Journal and head off to my home, which was really some random house that no one really lives in, so, I stoles it. I walk in, the door rattling and creaking. I flick on a light and look around in the small house I call home. It's a really small house. 1 bed and 1 bathroom, and the kitchen and living room is basically right next to each other, but this home is a lot better than sleeping on the streets, so I'll take what I can get.

I walk into the bedroom, which again, is small. A mattress on the ground and a couple of blankets here and there. 1 pillow. I smile and place Mr. Journal next to mattress and I shimmy inside it. I giggle, getting giddy from the excitement of tomorrow. But I slowly close my eyes and let sleep devour me.

It's hot. I groan, waking up and I feel the heat of the sun. This house has no AC so it's hot as Hades at the moment.

"Today's the day!" I quickly jump from the mattress and run to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Showering up nice I grab the cleanest clothes I can find and head out the door.

"Wait!" I run back in, "You didn't think I was gonna forget you huh?" I smile and grab Mr. Journal and the run to the academy. Then realizing I had no cardio I slowed down to a walk. I hugged Mr. Journal to my chest, a big grin on my face, my jade colored eyes sparking when the sun hits them. Nothing can take this away from me!

Boy I was wrong.

Getting close to the academy I see kids with their parents, all smiling. I slow my walk even slower and look at them, and my eyes sink. My frown leaves me, and the closer I get to the academy the more my chest feels heavy. I begin breathing harder and every time I breathe in, my chest gets stabbed with a knife. I pass a kid with her parents, she's smiling. I look around, almost to the entrance and I stop walking. To afraid to move. My body won't move. My breathing is to the point of short gasps. Looking around, the world looks like is surrounded by kids with their parents, laughing and smiling. Some even crying from not wanting to leave their loved ones.

I hug Mr. Journal tight. Almost crinkling his leather body. Some of the pages begin to appear because of my hugging and I hug tighter, now scared. I shake in fear, my eyes wide and I turn to walk away. To get out of there. But luck didn't want that. I ran into a boy my age, with blonde hair that was kissed by the sun. Blue eyes as deep as the lake I was at yesterday. And I stopped shivering, and I calmed down. I was taken away by the boy. He made a face.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, putting his hands behind his head. With a big smile he said, "My names Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!"

I looked at this point and in the 5 minutes that I was here at the academy, I finally stopped panicking. I made a small smile and looked at Naruto.

"Hi, my name is Jade Bell." I stop hugging Mr. Journal tightly and let my arms go relax, and I tilt my head, smiling, "I wanna be a singer! I wanna travel around the world and let everyone hear my voice! But I also wanna be a really good ninja and save people. And let everyone know that their is love in a place that is dark and cold."

He looked at me, not smiling before giving me a giant smile and he puts his hand out. I take it and shake his hand

"I think we're gonna be great friends!" He exclaimed, and we walked into the academy together. We got to our classroom, kids piled up together in desk and what not. We choose a seat and sit by each other and I open Mr. Journal and quickly begin writing.

" _Dear Mr. Jounal,_

 _So, going to the academy was horrible. I felt like I was going to burst into particles! But it's okay now. I met this really nice boy named Naruto and we became friends! I think at least, well, I hope!_ " I made a little doodle of Naruto and me with letters above our heads "BFF". " _He wants to be Hokage, how cool is that? But that's a big job for someone, and he looks like he's so happy and goes day by day without care. But I think he also understands the world. Oh well, I want him to be Hokage! He accepted me with open arms! Well, more like open...hands? Handshake? Shaking of the finger tips? I don't know. Let me know how you and Mrs. Journal are, till then, later~_ "

I smile and close Mr. Journal and look around, now seeing the brightness of the academy. I smile again and I didn't notice the blonde looking at my journal as I was writing, a big smile on his face as well. He taps me and we begin talking about random things, how he loves ramen and how I enjoy chilli. Today was a good day after all.

In the corner of the room, a boy with spiky hair and black eyes watch the pair. But staring more at the boy with green eyes. He squints, staring harder at him more than anything. The girls around him get jealous at the boy with green eyes. And make it their mission to make sure they don't get their Sasuke.

 **So, this is the prologue. It's short but it's a little taste. Jade's real only feature that makes him stand out is his green eyes, so the reason I haven't given a real giant description on him is because I think it's up to you guys? But if you want, what I see, is a boy with shaggy brown hair, shorter than Naruto and that's about it. And of course the green eyes. He'll be more described later if I continue but I don't know.**


End file.
